onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 910
Chapter 910 is titled "Onward to Wano Country". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 40: Orlumbus Arc - "At 4:30 PM - Because they were extremely poor, we gave them supplies instead." Short Summary As the Thousand Sunny approaches Wano Country, Luffy and his group are informed of the Levely through the newspaper, which brings back memories to the crew particularly Sanji and Chopper. They suddenly notice an unusual weather disturbance in their direction, followed by an octopus on their ship as well as a school of huge carp on their side. The crew gets separated after a bumpy ride across a river, a waterfall, and a whirlpool. Luffy wakes up on a beach with the Sunny washed up on its side and wonders where everyone went. He then encounters a komainu and a huge baboon with a katana, which leads him to confirm that this is indeed Wano Country. Long Summary As the Thousand Sunny sails the sea, Nami gets the newspaper and reveals to Luffy that the Levely is going on, saying that Shirahoshi and the Ryugu Kingdom royals had come to it. Sanji sees a picture of Vivi in it and gushes over her beauty, and the Straw Hats look and see the pictures, recognizing old friends as well as enemies in them. Nami then shows Chopper a picture of Kureha, and Chopper cuts it out of the paper while Sanji cuts out the princesses' pictures. This annoys Nami, as she has yet to read the back of the paper and wants to know what it is saying about Big Mom and Kaido. Luffy is glad to see his old friends and says they will visit them again after completing their voyage. Brook asks him to try calling their allies on Wano with the Den Den Mushi again, and Luffy does it, but gets no response and decides to forge on ahead. However, the crew soon draws close to an oncoming storm with unusual wind conditions and waves surrounding them. Luffy rejects Brook's suggestion to wait out the storm, and Nami reminds Brook about Kin'emon telling them that Wano Country is always surrounded by terrible weather. Suddenly, an octopus appears on their ship and salutes them as it makes noise, and the Sunny is surrounded by a school of giant carp. Sanji is shocked to see a freshwater species in the ocean, and after confirming that they can be cooked, Luffy attempts to catch one. He is pulled off the ship, and as he wrangles with the fish, the Straw Hats focus on navigating through the monstrous waves. The water is very clear, and the crew wonders if they are sailing on a river as a current sweeps them to where the carp are going. They find themselves at the bottom of a waterfall, which the carp are swimming up through. Nami wonders if Wano Country is located at the top of the waterfall, but the crew fears that they will sail into the falls and sink. Luffy then returns to the ship, and he grabs onto two of the carp to pull the ship up. The carp drag the Sunny to the top of the falls, but the crew quickly finds themselves sailing into a whirlpool. Luffy is eventually submerged underwater before washing up on shore along with the Sunny, which is on its side; the rest of the crew is nowhere to be seen. Luffy is woken up when a crab pinches his nose, and he looks around for his crewmates when he sees a large komainu being sent flying into the Sunny. Luffy does not know what animal that is, but senses a fight happening as a giant baboon wielding a sword approaches them. Because of its sword, Luffy believes that he has made it to Wano Country. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy and his group are informed of the Levely through the newspaper. **The newspaper also mentions something about Big Mom and Kaido. *It is revealed that Wano Country is always surrounded by terrible weather. *The group on the Thousand Sunny arrives at Wano Country, though they are seemingly separated. *On one page, the waves of the storm look like the famous artwork, The Wave. Characters Arc Navigation Category:The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Chapters